Updates
Tales of Judgement R's Build Versions 1.0.38 Alpha - 31st December 2018 / 1st January 2019 (Current Version) *'Ninja Class has been added.' **An old class coming back brand new in Tales of Judgement R has finally made it entry. **13 artes available at its launch day, features a different backstep mechanic that allows them to dodge incoming projectiles. **Features 5 palettes like any classes in both genders *'Name Filtering has been added.' **Now character creation features a name filtering system to avoid offensive names. **If the name has been deemed offensive, it will reset and ask you to type a respectable name. *'Day & Night System has been fixed' **A bug where cutscenes still had the game's global day time was found and patched in this current version. 1.0.36 Alpha - 9th November 2018 *'Cutscene System has been updated.' **Some cutscenes from the main questline can control the Day & Night system in players' screen **When players are not in these specific times, it will return the global Day & Night of the game. *'Lighting System has been added - Thanks to XSky RiderX' **When players are inside a dark area like Eltia Cave, a light will be shown in the middle of their game's screen to illuminate their surrounding. *'Seasonal Change System has been added' **Now when the game's season is set to Winter, Snow will be shown in the game's maps (Except if it's a hot area) **Once the game is no longer in Winter, Snow will disappear (Except if it's a snowing area) *'Projectiles System has been updated' **Now projectiles are using true pixel movement to work (Still some work to be done) 1.0.35 Alpha - 17th August - 10th October 2018 *'Control Configuration has been added.' *'Few fixes has been done in order to make Control Configuration work.' *'Smoother Dialogue Box and Shop Window Fade-In and Fade-Out added.' **'Text also fades in and out.' **'Text Sound have been added.' *'New Area:' Tyr Cave has been added in the Eltia Side of Tyr Forest. *'Storyline Progression:' New cutscenes at Sanora Village and at Tyr Cave. *'Experimental Gamepad Support on Control Configuration has been added.' *'Customized Weather System for Storyline Cutscenes added'. **Night Cutscene at Sanora Village *'Maps have been re-organized' **In case of players drifting in the void from their location, they may automatically respawn to the last town they've used the Respawn Crystal 1.0.34 Alpha - 31st July 2018 *'Storyline Progression:' New cutscenes has been added when reaching Sanora Village *'Reworked Gald System:' Gald now caps at 999,999,999 **Bank System has been removed **Gald's Death Penalty has been removed *'Menu Colors Update:' Menu Color has also affect the dialogue box and the shop window. *'Bugs fixes:' Some bugs related to sound has been fixed *'Weather System has been updated' 1.0.33 Alpha - 25th June 2018 *'Battle System Update:' Random Generate Party, Pincer and Ambush System has been added! **'Random Generate Party': The game system is now generating enemies parties and also detect the player's current party size concerning the number of enemies that will appear in the field **'Pincer (Only in party)': Gives advantage to the player's party to corner enemies in the middle **'Ambush' : Gives advantage to the enemy's party to corner players in the middle **'Escape System Update:' The gauge speed is now faster in solo and when a single member is alive in a party. **'Reworked Stun & Super Armor System (Enemies):' A certain % will increase when successfully hitting enemies on their Stun Gauge. Enemies with Super Armor will require to hit em multiple times before their defense breaks to finally hit em with full damage (Can be notice when the Hits Count starts to show up). Note that their Super Armor recovers once comboing them is over (It doesn't recover if it hasn't been broken) **'SP Fixed on Training Grounds:' Now on Simple Difficulty Mode, Slimes will no longer give 0 SP, they will always give 1 SP now. *'Archer Class Update:' Archer's Mystic Arte - Wild Symphony - has been added, making all four playables classes to have Mystic Artes *'Battle UI Update:' A new remade Battle UI has been added, making it look cleaner and better than the previous versions. **Each color represent the player's position in the party along with their party cursor (1P is Red, 2P is Blue, 3P is Yellow/Orange, 4P is Green) **Upon a player's death, their marker on the UI will turn Gray **All status icons has been positioned on top of the UI, making it clearer to what status the player currently has. **Statistics in Battle UI has been reworked a bit in order for the refresh looks smoother. *'Level Up Update:' Upon leveling up, the new icon that pop up on players has been updated and now shows "New Arte" when a player has learned a new arte *'Help Guide Bot - Mieu the Cheagle '''has been added. He will offer tips and command helps within interval of 3-5 minutes. *'Guild System Update:' Guild System has been reworked and shall soon be added in the game once the story has progressed to access the Guild Receptionist NPC. *'Chat Update:' When a player is in battle, an icon will be shown next to their name when they speaks, that will tell that they are currently in battle *'Overworld Update:' All classes have now their palettes added. Players that didn't choose '''Default' as a palette will change color in-game in and out of battle. 1.0.30 R2 Alpha - 1st April 2018 *'Interface Update:' The interface has been updated **When opening the chat line, it will tell which channel you are on ***CHAT (General / Local) / GLOBAL / PARTY / GUILD ***WHISPER (In rework, it will show the targetted player's name in the format of: To Name) *'Show Location:' A new feature has been added, allowing to show the name of the location on-screen for a few seconds after entering a new area. *'Fade Screen Update:' The Fade Screen has a longer duration when it comes to cutscenes when changing areas. *'Archer Class Update:' Archer has a new skill that is unlockable around level 7: Piercing Shot **Piercing Shot is a skill that allows Archers' normal attack to pierce through enemies at the cost of losing power at each piercing hit, the skill requires 7 APs ***While the skill can pierce through enemies at the cost of power, it can recover TP faster, this skill doesn't affect artes. *'New Item - Flare Bottle:' Flare Bottle has been added in the list of items *'Gameplay Update - Stats:' Accuracy (ACC) and Evasion (EVA) has been added in the list of stats **'Accuracy:' Affects the hitstun and stun duration on enemies based on their evasion (vice-versa for enemies to players) **'Evasion:' Affects the duration of hitstun, higher evasion can helps reduce the hitstun taken from enemies' attacks (vice-versa for players to enemies) **'Agility:' Agility has been updated as it was used before to do both Accuracy and Evasion at one time. Now this stat affect the player's movement speed at some points. 1.0.30 Alpha - 4th March 2018 *'Revamped Menu: '''The menu's font has been updated *'Character Creation System:' The character creation system has updated to version 2.0 **Players can click the options to select their character's name, their gender, their class and their color palette **It display all informations of the characters including a preview of their character's color palette in battle **The system has a better recongnition system of already existing names **Players can't name themselves after existing Tales Characters nor after Admins' name **Players can't add numbers nor special characters in their character's name *'Battle System:' The battle system has been updated for the case of introducing flying enemies. **The ready system has also been updated, no longer looking at the player's inactivity status ***Players has a time limit of 5 seconds before the battle automatically confirmed everyone as ready to battle. '''1.0.29 R2 Alpha - 27th January 2018' *'Inventory & Artes Update: '''Selecting an item or a healing arte off-battle now pop up the in-game interface in order to select an ally **Healing Artes that heals the whole party won't pop up the in-game interface. **Healing Items that heals the whole party also won't pop up the in-game interface. *'System Update:' Some issues were fixed and allow the server to reduce some of its stress which led to laggy situations when too many battles are on-going. *'Battle System Update:' An issue making players create two battles at once was fixed in R2 version. **Immunity Steps has been increased a bit after a battle is over for players, allowing the system to clean up the battlefields that were used and ready to be use. *'Status Effects Update:' Some status effects won't be cured even after the end of a battle. **Poison, Paralysis, Weak and Seal can only be cured by Items, Artes or KO in battle. '''1.0.29 Alpha - 31th December 2017 / 1st January 2018' *'Load Screen Update: '''The Load Screen has been revamped and looks better than previous versions **Now players are allowed to have 8 save slots compared to only 3 save slots. *'Mage Class Update: Ranged Fire Ball on their normal attacks has been added. **The light fire ball is non-elemental and uses the mage's MATK. **The fire ball won't be launch if the mage is fighting close-combat to an enemy. *'Interior Update: '''Interiors are now larger and now features the Interactable Location System with a faster loading compared to switching areas. *'NPCs Update: 'Shuu Tyrion and Dios Bladefield's homes are now available to enter. **Dios will be found in his tent for the following quests that he is involve in Prologue Chapter. **Shuu will be found in his house for the following quests that he is involve in Prologue Chapter. ***A small skit has been added for Shuu after the events of exploring Eltia Cave. *'Enemies Update: 'Enemies' behaviors have been slightly updated. *'Tyr Forest Update: 'Tyr Forest have two names based off the side of where the player is located - Eltia and Sanora. **This will help for players find their friends when using the command /info PlayerName. *'Battle System Update: '''Auto-Loot has been added. **Any items laying around in the battlefield that wasn't picked up will randomly pick a player in the field and give the item to them. '''1.0.28 v.3 Alpha - 19th October 2017 *'Manual Targetting has been reworked' : Just click to activate or desactivate the Aim Mode *'Encounter System has been reworked':The number of members in a party & the leader's difficulty affect the enemies parties *'Backstep has been reworked': Backstep is now used upon the location of where the targetted enemy is and no longer from where players are looking at. (If enemy is behind you, you can backstep by guarding and going forward, your character will be looking at the enemy's direction automatically) *'ToJR Mouse Cursor has been added' - May still need to work on if where players have click is not precised. *'Double Tap Run has been added' - For those who don't wish to hold the Run button, you can just double tap and it will allow to run both overworld and in battle. 1.0.28 v.2 Alpha - 10th August 2017 *'Fighter's ASPD' : 0.4 seconds --> 0.3 seconds (Requested from @Shojin(Leonard Mathis)) *'Fighter's Physical Defense' has risen up so they can take more hits (Requested by @Biju ) *'Quality System & Upgrade System' for equipments added *'Shards (for Quality & Upgrade System)' added *'Over 53 qualities added, featuring 122 combinations' *'New Drop System' for Enemies *'All items' have been removed from players' inventory when making a character. --> Players will have to look for items so it adds on their inventory's item codex. *'Sort System' for Inventory has been added *'Mage's Mystic Arte, Star Meteor', is now stronger (1400% to 2000%) 1.0.28 v.1 Alpha - 11th July 2017 *'Archers & Fighters Classes' have been updated, Fighters features 6 new artes while Archers features 8 new artes in the current release. *'Some Artes' Hitboxes' has been updated *'Battle System' has been updated with minor fixes, concerning the targetting system 1.0.27 Alpha - 5th May 2017 *'New Shop System + On-screen Interface' has been added and polished *'Game' Story has been re-wrote and sets the main protagonist (player) as a silent protagonist with choice answers, giving a better meaning to what the game's RPG characteristic is. *'Bond System' has been added. **By doing side quests and progressing story quests, you can raise up friendship level with Story NPC Allies and NPCs with side quests. ***Note that, upon a Bond Level up, you may receive a title which can give stats and abilities. ***Some NPCs have some hidden ways to level up their friendship level, make sure to pay attention when interacting with them. *'Battle Rewards' has been updated, enemies at locations other than Training Grounds give higher EXP, Gald and SP. *'Difficulty Stats and Rewards' has been updated, higher difficulty are a bit more difficult but EXP, Gald, SP gain rate has been increased dramatically, allowing Players to attempt their chance for better gains and challenges. *'Fighter Class' Mystic Arte, Divine Annihilation' has been revealed and released. 1.0.26 Alpha - 10th April 2017 *'New Battle Background' for all areas except Training Grounds. *'Tales Characters' '''Battle Themes have been added and will be in used when they are alone or leading a party of their own. *'Interactable Location System''' has been added. **Players can now press Z when they see the name of the location they are going on the bottom left of the game screen. 1.0.25 Alpha - 15th March 2017 *'On-screen Menu System' have been added, removing all windows menus *'Battle System' has been polished a bit better compared to version 1.0.24 **New visual name background upon Artes Calling has been added. *'Chat System' has been updated, giving a MMO feeling **Enter - Local Chat / Send message **F7 - Global Chat **F8 - Party Chat **F9 - Guild Chat **Chat Commands: /global , /party, /guild, /info PlayerName, /online, /parties (More will be added in future updates) *'Battle Tutorial' added in Training Grounds *'Guilds' have been temporaily removed till it has been reworked properly in later updates *'New Party and Players Windows' on-screen interfaces have been added. **Players can create party by pressing P but they will need to have the Battle Tutorial complete before creating one. Only players who completed the battle tutorial can invited afterwards. **Players can check how many people are in the same location as them by pressing O to open the Players Windows ***Note that, the Players Windows can be used as a PvP Duel Request in PvP Arena *'Enemies' have become more responsive upon players' actions, dropping combos will immediately wake them up from normal hitstun. 1.0.24 Alpha - 3th February 2017 *'Color Customization' for all playable classes. (4 Different Color Palletes + Current Default) *'Hits System' has been updated, Hits Counter lasts for 3 second and are kept if an enemy is currently stun. *Enemies' Behavior System have been updated, enemies can go into sudden overlimit mode when they take too much hits if they fight against a group. *'Prologue Cutscene' updated, the game will ask players if they wish to play the game in Normal or Simple difficulty. Note that players can change their difficulty whenever they want by going through the Configuration Screen. *'Titles System' updated, Titles' gains are based on the class's type. 1.0.23 Alpha - 12th January 2017 *Swordsman's Mystic Arte: Blade Dance has been added. *Mage's Mystic Arte: Star Meteor has been added. *Fixed some enemies' glitches. *'Artes Lists' updated, 2 Artes lists instead of 3 now. *Second Arte button (S''') has been added, allowing to use '''8 artes in battle with less troubles *'2 new quick item slots' has been added, allowing to equip 6 items in battle. *'Camera System' updated, upon a player's or enemy's mystic arte, the camera will shift to watch the MA's user in the battlefield. *Added a Battle Tutoria'''l message upon entering the '''Training Grounds. 1.0.22 Alpha - 27th October 2016 *Enemies' AI has been slightly re-worked. *'New Equipments Types' added on Shops. *'Shop Window' has been re-worked and now allow to show an item's informations *Revamped the system World Boss (Server v/s Boss(es)) *'Menu Windows' also have been re-worked, '1.0.21 Alpha - 16th September 2016' *'Monster Types' have been added *50+ New Equippable Skills have been added *New Side Quests have been added in recent addition with Sanora Village *New Artes for Swordsman and Mage *Enemies' AI has slightly improved *'Battle System HUDs' have been revamped to a better new look *Enemies' Difficulty Stats have been updated for Hard Difficulty and higher *New Titles have been added for classes (More later) *'Hits System' have been improved greatly and should be able to stay longer *'Hits and Damage Display' have been improved and follows a similar look to each other. '1.0.20 + v2 Alpha - 23th July 2016' *'Fighter Class' Added *Story Mode Expanded *New Town: Sanora Village *Skits System with Storyline NPCs (Semi-Disabled Currently) *New Side Quests have been added in recent addition with Tyr Forest *New Area: Tyr Forest *First Boss: Egg Bear - Nerfed by 20% of its original combat abilities *PvP Balance updated *New Classes' Artes have been added, some artes have been slightly improved '1.0.18 Alpha - 22th June 2016' *Sidequests + Miniboss has been added *Difficulty System V2.0 has been added *PvP: Fixed Stats based on Classes type *'Archer' Class: 3 new artes has been added their artelist *'Menu': Interface revamped and looking better than before. 1.0.17 Alpha - 26th May 2016 * Storyline has been added with cutscenes * PvP Arena has been fixed (bugs encountered previous version) * First Boss have been added (Eltia Cave / Storyline) * Enemies' Stats have been updated * Artes with Knock back effects has now a better system 1.0.16 Alpha - 5th May 2016 * PvP Arena has been added * New Artes for Swordsmen, Mages and Tales Characters * Fixed some bugs to artes * Status Effects (Buffs/Debuffs) have been added * Stagger System has been updated (both Players and Enemies) 1.0.15 Alpha - 20th April 2016 * Archer Class have been added (Version 1.0.14 v2) * Skills System have been added * Titles System have been improved with the newest Skills System * Damage Calculation have been re-worked along with Difficulties * Combat System have been updated due to the Skills System 1.0.14 Alpha - 13th April 2016 * Fonons Energy Field System (FEF) have been added in all battlefields, allowing magical artes to spawn around the battlefield through mouse clicks. * Ready System added for Battle, allowing to let players get ready to battle. * Updated Enemies' AI System * Updated and redesign the newest Victory Screen. * Enemies have access to magical artes, increasing a bit the difficulty. * Some small lag issues have been fixed. 1.0.10 Alpha - 23th March 2016 * Equipments added in Equipment Shop * Items added in Items Shop * Food Shop have been added ** Foods have been added in the Food Shop in Eltia Village * Eltia Cave is accessible for exploration (NO EVENTS) * Two recipes NPCs have been added. * Eltia Inn will always cost 25 Gald per night. * Mage's Stone Blast and Wind Blade have been added officially * Party System has been upgraded to 5 Members * The Accel Dimension (Server v/s World Boss(es)) have been added 1.0.08 Alpha - 15th March 2016 * Added Mana Games Network™ plugin in Tales of Judgement R * Tales of Judgement R has been added in Mana Games Network™ Trophy Network * Status Portraits have been cleaned from the Red Line around characters * Some artes' level acquision have been decreased, allowing players to learn few artes quicker * Quick Items Slot have been added * Mentor System (Level Modifier) has been updated * Bestiary has been added * Battle System have been updated for Enemies ** Attacking enemies after they've attacked will add extra delay stun, allowing players to counterattack * Configuration Screen has been added ** Battle Voice Option have been added so players may be turn on and off voices ** Name Color has been updated and is now simplier than its previous version ** Build Version is now shown in Config Screen ** Full Screen is now in the Config Screen instead of the Menu Screen 1.0.06 Alpha - 5th March 2016 * Added more recipes in Cooking * Battle System have been updated and is now playing more smoothly * Most equipments have been completed * All items and ingredients have been added in Players' Inventory and sorted out ** Foods Capacity is now 99 ** Items Capacity has been reset back to 15 and will be able to go to 30 through a special quest 1.0.05 Alpha - 22th February 2016 * Gameplay is more smooth than previous build * 8 different new color has been added for Menu Customizaton * Jump Mechanic have been updated and is now unable to change direction once in motion * Status System and Status Portraits have been added for Genders and Tales Representatives Classes * Enemies have now a better reaction guard and features a new Stun System * Cooking System have been added * Tales of Judgement R's Title Screen have been updated and is now a mixed look of Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Vesperia ** A new title screen theme have been added. 1.0.02 Alpha - 27th October 2015 * Tales of Judgement R's Starting Build * Pixel Movement have been added, still glitchy * Battle System have been updated and is now using Active Frame for Attacks * Artes Quickslot have been removed and is now replaced with X button as the Artes button * Artes can be set in 4 slots per list: Neutral, Sides, Up and Down * Artes List System have been added, allowing to equipped for a maximum of 12 artes, 4 artes per list * Enemies have been reset fully ** Their AI System have been improved far better than older builds of first release, Tales of Judgement * Classes have been reset and are being worked all over again * Starting Classes: Swordsman and Mage * A new title screen for the rebirth version of Tales of Judgement, now Tales of Judgement R Category:Updates Category:Browse